Espial
by pulchra tenebris
Summary: The war is not going well and the future is looking bleak. The only trump card the order held their spy Severus Snape is now useless. With the help of the new inductee can the order turn the tide of the war


Disclaimer: hello i do not own the characters of harry potter nor do i own the book but i do own the plot.

this is my first fan fiction and i hope that you like it and please review even if it is criticism

I got the idea of this fic from SlovingLector's fic Vixen

* * *

**_Prologue_**

I was walking around the lake at dawn, feeling the chilly wind on my face I clutched my coat tighter. when I came across a great big tree I sat against the tree trunk looking at the dark lake. I was thinking about the last few months well years actually.

Since the beginning of my first year at Hogwarts my life has turned upside down. I have come across three-headed dogs and trolls and other monstrous things my life has been full of danger and adventures. My comrades are Harry Potter and Ron Weasly my two best friends. Well they aren't my friends any more. since third year they have grown distant we already didn't spend enough time together but now we barely meet.

In first year I was alone I had picked up animagus training but then Harry Ron and I had become friends I helped them and they made me have fun but between my explorations and my training there wasn't enough time but we were still close in the second year it was the same problem my training kept me busy but the rest of the time we were inseparable but in third year it all came crashing down when I gave professor McGonagall the broom they were really angry at me and we never really mended the rift and slowly our differences causes the rift to widen and now our friendship.

There is something else that is making me jumpy the war and Voldemort. The attacks on muggles and muggleborns are more in number more and more relatives are dying my concern for my family has grown but i know they are safe they are currently in america setting up their dental practice. I warded the house all important items had been moved at the beginning of the year and we have not contacted since then so nothing will lead the death eaters there. to keep myself busy i have been practising my occlumency and my wand-less magic with a Bogart in the room of requirement and I have also been brewing potions for the hospital wing because professor Snape is too busy eith his duties. this has kept me even more busy and has kept my mind from wandering

_**XXX**_

I stood up and brushed of my clothes and then began walking towards the castle. The halls were quit because it was still early. I leisurely walked up to the fat lady's portrait i woke her up and gave her the password

"draconian"

The portrait creaked open I quietly and i walked up in my dorm showered and then changed into my uniform or the Lavender approved form of it meaning a form-fitting white shirt a grey pleated skirt that was a few inches above the knee a gold and red tie, some fish net stockings and over them i wore a gryffindor robe that was unfastened and was form-fitting.

to finish the look i wore some black pumps that have a kitten heel. I walked up to the mirror and flicked my wand at my face a few times so that a minimal amount of make up covers my face just some mascara and lip gloss i flicked my wand at my hair so that they were in a sloppy bun though lavender always chastises on this because my hair has finally calmed down into mahogany waves and I should in her words"show them off".

I put all the proper books in my leather messenger bag plus some of my self inking quills that are filled with purple ink. i didn't have to wait for anybody so i went down to the great hall put some toast on my plate and covered them in jelly i ate then quickly and then went to my first class of the day transfiguration.I sat in the middle so that I could hear and see perfectly. I pulled out some parchment and a quill and waited for the professor i could hair her before any of the other students could and after a few minutes she came in.

"hello class" she said in her crisp voice

"today we will work on transfiguring parts of our selves to acquire powers . . . . . ." She continued

the next two hours were spent taking notes and attempting to transfigure our various body parts at the end of the class i was the only one who was successful by transfiguring my teeth in poisonous fangs.

in the next class Herbology we were wrestling with some vines and harvesting the flowers that grew on them because they are needed by professor Snape.

Next was potions and in it we made the draught of peace and took some important notes about the draught of peace its properties and such. after a long time i was able to show harry up using some of the techniques that i discovered and now i don't have to look at his smug face and would not have heard that I am so jealous, I am not jealous what infuriates me is that he doesn't even work he is basically cheating.

at dinner a second year gave me a scroll i opened it and frowned it was from the headmaster it read

Ms Granger

I would like to meet you in my office at 11:00 am tomorrow to discuss some important matters.

P.S i am very fond of ice mice at the moment

I read the letter and then stuffed it in my messenger bag. The whole time I was thinking about the letter what could the headmaster want to tell me. I am sure that my parents are safe because my locket hasn't heated up. the oval diamond encrusted locket that was given to me on my birthday by my father is linked with the wedding rings they wear and will heat up if they are in trouble and then will be freezing cold if they are dead and right now it's neither.

In my dorm I changed into some shorts and a tank top and went in a troubled sleep

_**XXX**_

the next morning i woke up and did a few stretching exercises and then showered i wore a form fitting purple shirt with full sleeves and a wide neckline that left my shoulders bare I wore some tight jeans and some black high heeled ankle boots i left my hair down but pinned them back so they wouldn't get in my eyes. I walked to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office and gave it the password

"Ice mice"

it leapt out of the way I stepped up on the revolving staircase and then knocked in the door when it appeared a rough voice called out

"Enter"

I opened the door and stepped in and closed the door behind me with a soft click. Littering the room were several fascinating gadgets and there was a gold perch for Fawkes the phoenix and in the walls were the portraits of the previous headmasters. Sitting behind the big desk that was littered with documents was headmaster Dumbledore.

"Ms Granger come take a seat. would you like some lemon drops" he said

"No thank you headmaster" I politely declined waiting for him to speak first

"Ms Granger i would like you to take your N.E.W.T.S early" he said bluntly.

I blinked waiting for him to say it was a joke but after a few minutes a could see that the headmaster is completely serious.

"But why sir" I asked bewildered

"Ms Granger I believe their is a task that only you can do and for you to take on the task you mast be inducted in the order and for that to happen you must be graduated" he explained

"I see" I murmured still in a daze.

after a few minutes of silence the headmaster drinking tea and I was thinking. Then I suddenly answered

"yes headmaster i will take the Newts early"

"are you sure ms Granger this mission will be extremely dangerous" the headmaster warned me

"professor I want to help in the war and if i dont get initiated now i will get initiated a year later" I said shrugging

"Okay ms Granger i will give you the details of the mission when you are initiated" he said

I nodded and then left. i went down to the common room still in a daze i was sure if Harry and Ron and I were still friens they would badger me with questions and I am happy I have no one to answer to. The whole day was spent studying or thinking about the mission and what could it be. After dinner i changed into my pyjamas and then layed down and hoped that I would fall asleep

* * *

Please review so that I can fix what is wrong and get some encouragement


End file.
